Would you?
by RyZaw
Summary: The question is "Would you..."
1. Chapter 1

**It all started in the middle of September. School has started for over a month. Everyone in the class knows everyone. As the whole class are seniors, this will be the last year within that school. Now our story focuses on a single student within that class. As the story unfolds, that single student will end up falling for a girl where later on, he realizes how amazing she was. **

**The student was just hanging out in his seat when one of his friends moved next to him and her friend tagged along as well. They both introduced themselves and their friendship was created. As time went by, they got closer and closer. The student with his friends and her started playing a game together. Because they were always the first one to be done with the works, the teacher allowed them to play games. The group was having a great time everyday in that class. The student got more and more close with her as they played games, messed around, and worked together. As time went by, he still hasn't realized that his heart was slowly getting attracted to her. As the semester comes to an end, the student and the girl ends up becoming very close friends. They both said their farewells as winter break was about to start... **


	2. Chapter 2

**With the break over and the new year having arrived, the second semester of the student's senior year begins. As he gets his new schedule and walks towards his first hour class, the student catches a glimpse of the girl. She was sitting on one of the benches talking to some of her friends. The student decides to casually walk over there and say hi to her and her friends which ironically he knew them as well. As they were all talking, everyone decide to look at each other's schedule to see if any of them were in the same class. The student and the girl end up having one class together. As more and more friends arrive, they all decide to go hang out at one of the teacher's classroom. The teacher was an amazing teacher; she allows anyone to hang in her class before school starts. Also due to the fact that she had everyone in at least one of her class before so it was even easier. **

**As the first month of the semester goes by, the whole group decides to just go to the teacher's room everyday and hang there until class starts and the teacher was absolutely fine with it. The student and the girl will arrive there first so they always end up sitting next to each other and start chatting. The student slowly realizes that he is falling for this amazing girl he just met last semester. His heart slowly opens up to her through the days they were together. As the student finds out more and more about her, the student's affection to her grew even more. Her smile always sinks deep into the student's mind. He can't help but smile when she smiles. It's also amazing when she messes around with him; he is absolutely fond of her playful personality, it gives her an innocent but intelligent aura. The student also loves the fact that she has a kind heart towards him. Her attitude and smile has successfully captured the student's heart...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now we are in the mid-February; the student finally realizes he liked the girl but was now afraid. He was afraid of saying anything where if things go wrong, it might destroy his friendship with her. The teen decides to be selfish and keep the feeling within. The student still acts the same around her but he softens up when it comes to the girl. He wants to show his feelings but is still afraid. The student ends up showing it through letting her do anything she wants. He sometimes brings food for her and sometimes brings drinks for her. Whatever she wanted, the student tries to give it to her. Although his power is limited, he tries his best to do it. The student thought that by just being there for her, support her when she needs it, and protect her, that it would be satisfying enough. Now it seems the student is having second thoughts...**

**After comtemplating for awhile, the student decides to just throw it all out there and tell her he likes her. He finally finds the courage to write a story and say..."Shannon, will you go out with me?"**


End file.
